Talk:Hogwarts Carriages/@comment-8151812-20160711133805/@comment-8780752-20160713010318
Dylan watches as the carriages pull up in front of Hogwarts. This was it. It was time to say goodbye to Hogwarts. He knew they would one day return to the beloved school they all called home, but the thought of leaving still saddened him. Dylan looked up at the castle one last time and made a silent promise that, no matter what happened, he would return. He then turned to his friends, and together they climbed into one of the carriages that would take them to Ilvermorny. Stephanie double-checks that she has all of her bags that contained the many books she would be bringing with her to Ilvermorny. It felt weird leaving Hogwarts. She tried not to think about it too much, and instead told herself that she would be back in no time. Part of her was excited to go to Ilvermorny and experience a different school, but a part of her heart would always remain at Hogwarts. Estelle stood towards the back of the crowd, waiting to board the carriages. She hated the fact that they had to leave Hogwarts. If they weren't back in a month, she vowed to leave Ilvermorny herself and find a way to come back. Thomas starts to feel sick as the students of Hogwarts begin to board the carriages. Hogwarts had been the place he had called home for many years. He would miss waking up and eating breakfast in the Great Hall and hanging out with all of his friends out by the lake. He would miss the common room and going to quidditch matches. He would miss everything. Hopefully the good memories of Hogwarts would be enough to get them through their time at Ilvermorny. Brendan stands alone, away from the groups of students chattering nervously as they board the carriages. He was scared to say goodbye to Hogwarts. What if they were never able to return? What if their transfer to Ilvermorny became permanent? No, he refused to believe that this would be the last time he would see the high towers of the castle and the beautiful quidditch pitch gleaming in the distance. They would be back. Merida gazes upon the castle for the last time before climbing into one of the carriages. As the door shuts, a tear runs down her cheek. "Goodbye Hogwarts. I'll miss you," She whispers before wiping her eyes and composing herself. Jeremy glances over at Freddie who was standing next to him. He wore a similar expression that many of the other students around them had. Everyone looked terrified, apprehensive, and sad all at once. He, too, felt all of these emotions. Hogwarts held a special piece of all of their hearts and having their beloved school ripped away from them so suddenly was an awful feeling. "Go on! Hurry up and get in a carriage! We don't have all day!" Kellan barks at the students who were slowly climbing into the carriages, turning around every few paces to look at the castle. They were all going to miss Hogwarts, but they acted as if they were never going to return. McGonnagall watches from the front steps of the castle as her students made their way into the carriages. She had never felt so awful in her entire life. It was her duty, as their headmistress, to protect them. Because she had failed, they now had to leave the one place they all called home. She had never been a mother, but the students of Hogwarts had always felt like her children and she would miss them with her entire heart. As the carriages began to depart, tears streamed down her face. She turned around and went back inside the castle, the halls and corridors empty and drained of life. It was then that she promised that she wouldn't stop working until she made this school a safe place again. She wouldn't stop until her students returned to Hogwarts.